


Night Terrors

by 3AM_maybegaythoughts



Series: Yuno x Asta stories because the ship is underrated [2]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Asta and Yuno are soulmates, Asta really needs to keep his voice down, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Captain Vangeance is a whole mood, Childhood Friends, Confessions, Crushes, Domestic Fluff, Everyone teases Asta and Yuno, Featuring: Sylph being a mother figure to Yuno, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay, Idiots in Love, Let Yuno cry, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Yuno, POV Alternating, Panic Attacks, Pining Yuno (Black Clover), Pure, Relentless cuddling, Romantic Fluff, Separation Anxiety, She just thinks that Yuno deserves better, Sylph is a good friend, Sylph likes Asta, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yuno is clingy, Yuno needs a hug, change my mind, disassociating, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3AM_maybegaythoughts/pseuds/3AM_maybegaythoughts
Summary: Yuno had awful separation anxiety. A constant fear in the back of his mind that Asta would leave him and he would be alone. When they were young they were inseparable, but every time they would be apart Yuno would start to disassociate. It got better as he got older, but it never fully went away.He made a promise to Asta, a promise to become the Wizard King. Yuno was gifted with incredible wind magic, an elven soul, the spirit of wind, and a four-leaf grimoire, the same one the first Wizard King had. Yet Asta was always his rival, despite having been given nothing. Yuno couldn’t help but wonder, was he enough? But little does he know, he’s always been Asta’s world.Join lingering feelings and self doubt when the night terrors strike again and Asta isn’t there.
Relationships: Asta & Yuno (Black Clover), Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Series: Yuno x Asta stories because the ship is underrated [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137146
Comments: 15
Kudos: 96
Collections: IAmStoryteller's Best of Black Clover Fic Rec





	1. The Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyyyeee guys! We’re back at it again with the OTP to crush all other OTPs, if you haven’t read it already, check out my other Asta/Yuno story, ‘The boy who kissed my heart away’.
> 
> I’ve had this story as a draft for awhile now and finally revised it enough to be satisfied with my work. I hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it, and be sure to follow for more heart attack inducing fluff.

Sylph liked Yuno in that he was a son to her. He showed great potential, it was why she chose him, and she was right with her choice. He had improved by leaps and bounds in less than a year of unlocking just a portion of her power.

Yuno had a heart of gold, he even gave her the name Bell so that she wasn’t just a random Sylph. It showed that she impacted him just as much as he did her, though he never outright said it. But even so, it meant the world to her that someone as emotionally constipated as Yuno would go out of his way show he cared. The fact that it was in his own special way made it even more precious.

He was always so stoic and blunt, but he was also denser than a literal boulder. It really was an unfortunate pattern with her past holders, but Yuno was different.

He had shot up to her top three favorite wielders in the blink of an eye, and she became very protective of him just as quickly. She had seen too many betrayals, too many gruesome deaths to be comfortable around strangers. Too many heartbreaks to allow them to fall in love with just anybody. It made her suspicious and intrusive, and if people thought she was annoying because of that, so be it. All she cared about was that her chosen was safe.

So when Sylph was woken up from her slumber by a pained aura filtering through the room, to put it lightly, she almost had a stroke.

Sylph was worried, she had tried waking Yuno up, tried cooling him with her wind, tried everything she knew, but ultimately came up with nothing to show for it. She didn't know how it had happened either. Sylph went to bed on Yuno's dresser as usual and was woken up by the sound of a pained groan. Curious and worried, Sylph hovered over Yuno where the sounds of distress were clear as day.

He was having a nightmare, a pretty awful one from the looks of it, and Sylph couldn't help him out of it. She pondered getting someone from the Golden Dawn to help but quickly scratched the idea, Yuno wouldn't want them to think he was weak. She didn’t know why it seemed so urgent, but some maternal urge was screaming at her that this was more than even she, a Sylph, could handle. Running out of ideas and growing more and more worried each passing second, Sylph faintly recalled the loud blonde from the Black Bulls that Yuno was familiar with, one of the few that didn’t rub her the wrong way even despite her negative attitude against him. Using a sudden burst of wind Sylph was gone into the night with one thought plaguing her mind.

Please be okay...... Yuno...

* * *

Asta was having a wonderful dream about training when he was woken up by a frantic female voice. "Asta." It hissed, and the boy was suddenly aware of a small hand slapping his face. Asta groggily opened his eyes and rolled over onto his side. His vision was blurry but he could swear there was a green blob floating in front of him. "It's Bell, something's happening with Yuno." Huh, so it was Bell then— wait did she say something was happening with Yuno? It felt like Asta got splashed with cold water and his eyes snapped open instantly.

He pushed himself up, ignoring the aches and groans of his tired muscles and joints. His mind was running a thousand miles a minute, automatically assuming the worst. "What? Is he in danger? Why aren't you there with him?" Asta asked, voice rushed and quiet, mindful of the other's in the squad despite there being stone walls.

Sylph seemed offended at the thought of her abandoning Yuno and scoffed. "He's not in danger! I wouldn't leave him like that..." Sylph grumbled, crossing her arms with a huff. Asta waited patiently for her to explain what was wrong with Yuno. He wasn't in danger, but that did little to ease Asta's conscience. "I think he's having a nightmare." At that sentence Asta immediately knew what he needed to do. Sylph took a deep breath and eyed him nervously. "I can't wake him up, and, well I know you two are close so..." Sylph rubbed her arm and looked away.

"Take me to him."

It was all but demanded and nearly Sylph jumped at the serious tone coming from the usually boisterous blonde. This wasn't anything like the Asta she knew— well, she barely knew him to begin with, but still! He was stone-faced and sharp, he wasn't _cold_ necessarily, like Yuno could be at times, but the immediate change in his behavior was unsettling. It made her wonder just what about the nightmares was so urgent, then again, she flew all the way to the Black Bulls hideout, in the middle of nowhere, because of that exact gut feeling. In the midst of her thought process Asta was already out of his bed and nearing the window, trusting that Sylph would keep him afloat with her wind magic when in reality she could barely keep up. It looked like he was teleporting around his room for Pete's sake!

* * *

The 'ride' to the Golden Dawn was mostly silent. Slyph was concentrating on getting back as quickly as possible and Asta's thoughts were preoccupied with the nightmare. The fact that Yuno was suffering and Asta wasn't there was eating him up inside.

It happened every once and a while back at the church, when Yuno would fall into panic, trapped in his own head until he was stuck, facing his fears until the ground caved in below his feet and he was falling through. The reason was Yuno's awful separation anxiety. He's always had it, Asta had known since they were kids, but no one really talked about it. It was sort of an unspoken fact.

The first time it happened was when they were seven. Yuno and Asta loved playing down by the creek. Then one day there was a cub on the other side, it was alone and scared, hiding behind rocks and whining for its mother. Asta, despite Yuno's many protests, crossed the stream and slowly approached the baby. Asta slowly walked towards the cub and tentatively reached a hand out to it. The young bear swiped its paw at him, grazing Asta's arm, but he pushed the stinging in his forearm aside and calmly took a step back. The frantic voice of Yuno fading into the back of his mind.

Asta wasn't going to give up that easily though, so he drew near to the bear a second time. He stepped cautiously and made sure the cub could see his every movement. When he tried again, he managed to lift up the (surprisingly heavy) cub, and much to his amazement it didn't struggle or try to get out of his arms. Asta ventured off to find the cubs mother leaving Yuno by himself, they would be okay afterall.

And Asta was, he found the cubs mother and luckily he didn't have to move too close because the baby bear (who he had dubbed Charles Bartholemew Gingersnap III) leapt out of his arms and bolted over to its parent. The scene of their reunion was touching but short lived as they wandered off further into the vast woods. By the time Asta found his way back Yuno was frozen at the stream, it didn't look like he had moved at all, and Asta later learned he hadn't. When Asta got close enough he could see the silent tears streaming down Yuno's face. He could hear the sporadic breathing coming from Yuno and the incomprehensible murmurs that drifted off into nature.

Asta may be an idiot, but it was clear that Yuno was not okay.

It had taken two hours. Two hours to calm Yuno down, two hours to bring him back to reality. To let Yuno know that Asta was safe, that Asta would never leave him. Two hours that felt like a never-ending hell for the both of them.

That was the first, quote, on quote, 'incident' between the two. It never happened with anyone else, but only when Asta was gone for too long would Yuno's anxiety kick in again. It started off slow like the calming, steady trickle of water but soon it would rush in like the tide and come crashing down as waves the size of mountains that left Yuno drowning. His eyes would dart around frantically and his fingers would twitch. Around him the wind picked up, but only barely. Then came the tears, when the floodgates broke there was no stopping them. He would kick and scream for Asta like a toddler throwing a fit. And Asta might've been flattered if he wasn't so goddamn worried.

If Asta was gone for too long and the others had failed in calming Yuno down, he would start to drift off into his thoughts. The closest Asta could think to compare it to was disassociation. He’d become motionless and unresponsive until Asta came back into his sight. And even then it would be a good few hours before both boys were back to normal.

It affected Asta too, seeing Yuno in that state. Each time it happened it was like a piece of his heart was chipping away.

Yuno had managed to get it mostly under control by the time they were teenagers and on the rare occasion these panic attacks would happen they were spotty and irregular, and they were almost always in his sleep.

Asta was genuinely surprised a situation like this hadn't happened sooner. It made him paranoid. Waiting in the darkness of his room, eyes peeled open. Asta never had attacks, but that didn't mean he didn't hate it when Yuno was gone either.

When Yuno was gone it felt like a piece of him was missing. That nagging in the back of his mind to fall into despair got just a tiny bit louder, a bit more convincing. His chest felt empty, incomplete. Yuno completed him. If there were such a thing as soulmates, Asta didn't have a single doubt in his mind that they would be. Yuno was his everything, his brother, his rival, his best friend, and so, so much more. There was so much that Asta could never say out loud no matter how much he wanted to scream it from the rooftops. Yuno was his first love, and his last love, and his current love. Asta loved Yuno a lot. Too much to be explained with any justification or reason. Just love.

He could go on and on about Yuno's eyes and how they were a shade of gold that was unique to Yuno and Yuno only. Or how they sparkled whenever there were banquets full of food (yet he would still barely eat anything, respectfully, of course, but Asta couldn't for the life of him understand why). He could gush for days about Yuno's smile, or how it would grow whenever they bickered about becoming Wizard King first. Heck, Yuno was half the reason for his wanting to become Wizard King. Asta loved showing off in front of Yuno just to see the smirk that adorned his features as he watched Asta.

And having Yuno's eyes on him and only him made Asta's stomach do somersaults.

Asta loved to see the soft side of Yuno that came out whenever he was injured. Don't get him wrong, being injured sucks, but Yuno frantically running around in poor attempts at making him feel better when all Asta really wanted was him made whatever pain Asta was in instantly fade. But then there was the sadness that would flash across Yuno's face when Asta was hurt, and Asta never wanted Yuno to be sad. Ever.

And Yuno wasn't the only one who hated seeing the other ill. Often times he found himself unable to sleep, or being plagued by nightmares of a wounded Yuno.

They were Magic Knights now, and Asta had no way of knowing if Yuno was okay. The vice versa was also true. When Asta showed up with both of his arms broken (literally fucking cursed) Yuno had pulled him aside with shaky hands and hugged the life out of him. That was the thing about Yuno, he was so sweet. Sweeter than candy apples at the tiny festivals they held sometimes in Hage. Those were Asta's favorite moments.

It reminded Asta of when they were kids, when Yuno was emotional and didn't have resting bitch face (though he's STILL a handsome jerk). Yuno put up thousands upon thousands of walls around others, but when it was just the two of them they would all come crumbling down. Asta missed Yuno, missed him with all of his heart.

Yuno was _funny_. Just knowing that made Asta feel like he had a huge secret, which it was. The thought that those precious moments when it showed were reserved for only Asta made his heart beat faster and his cheeks heat up in ways that no one else could do.

Yuno was like that, he was charming, and considerate, and magnetic. People were instantly drawn to him despite his intimidating nature and aloof attitude. It helped that he was unfairly attractive, Asta was an idiot, but he wasn't blind. Yuno's tall, fit figure was perfectly proportioned and unmatched. They used to bathe together! And don't even get him started on Yuno's _face_. He was so hot it was almost hard to look at, like Asta wasn't worthy of being in the presence of a literal angel. If angels were even _allowed_ to have a six pack, holy—

Asta was stirred from his ~~monologue~~ thoughts by a certain fairy-creature trying to speak to him. Asta was sucked from his thoughts, suddenly remembering that he was being carried to Yuno by Sylph. Sparing a glance down, Asta wished he hadn't, this is why he couldn't fly. It had nothing to do with not having any mana (it had everything to do with him not having mana) him and heights did not get along. It wasn't _fear_ , few things actually scared Asta. It was more so the thought that Sylph was carrying him, to Yuno. Which now that he thought about it was like a 60-40% chance of being a trap. He didn't know what he did to get off on the wrong foot, (be in love with Yuno) but the wind spirit really seemed out to get him.

"We're here." She said and Asta looked down to be met with the Golden Dawn's headquarters. Their base was impressively large, and it was closer to the Wizard King. Sylph landed them at Yuno's balcony and the situation hit Asta again like a freight train. He pushed himself to the complicated-looking glass door/window thingy. Asta damn near broke through the glass when he finally found the handle and found it locked.

Luckily, he didn't have to because the window was cracked open slightly and Sylph flew through the small opening. The petite woman wasted no time in using her wind magic to push the _thing_ the rest of the way and drifting inside. Asta gave his nod of thanks and quickly rushed inside, silently closing the door(?) behind him. Sylph drifted off somewhere, giving them their space which Asta was grateful for. She seemed like the invasive type, maybe he was wrong -is totally not wrong

"Yuno?" Asta asked timidly, when there was no response Asta's feet landed quietly on the floor. They patted lightly on the floor as he approached Yuno's bed. Asta found that Sylph was right, Yuno was having a nightmare, a pretty bad one from the looks of it. The ravenette was tossing and turning, breathing hard and groaning in pain. Asta carefully and semi-awkwardly knelt onto Yuno's bed. It creaked with his weight and formed a dip from his presence. Asta shuffled until he could get a good look at Yuno.

The ravenette was drenched in a cold sweat and his covers were half off the bed, revealing his pajamas, or lack thereof. He was wearing pants, (thank God) but his shirt was nonexistent and Asta tried to pretend it didn’t affect him as much as it did. His eyes were squinted to the point where it looked almost painful and his hair silky was sticking out in every direction. Even though so, Yuno still managed to look gorgeous in the moonlight.

Placing his hand on Yuno's arm, Asta gently shook the taller boy awake. Yuno woke with a start, gaspingfor air and flattening his body to the bed. His eyes were wild and unfocused as they darted back and forth, scanning the room but not seeing anything.

Yuno gulped audibly and his eyes shot straight to Asta's, waves of instant relief flooding over him at the sight of the blonde boy hovering over him. "A-Ast—" Yuno's throat was sore and he was shaking like a leaf. Asta gently placed his hands on Yuno's face, cupping his cheeks. Yuno tried to speak but was too focused on blinking the tears out of his blurry eyes, the only thing leaving his lips being pointless sound. Asta gently shushed him and stroked his thumbs over Yuno's defined cheekbones, wiping invisible tears. Yuno promised he would never cry again, no matter how much it hurt, he promised Asta after all. Meanwhile, Asta didn't care if he cried or not. That was all to do with Yuno's pride.

Yuno choked on his words and bit the inside of his cheek. Asta paused his ministrations and made a contemplative face, moving his hands to gently pull Yuno up. "Hey, hey it's okay, I'm here now." Asta cooed and slowly raised Yuno until he was in a sitting position, resting Yuno against him and rubbing his back in soothing circles. Yuno was breathing hard, his pupils were so dilated only a thin ring of gold was visible through his irises despite his eyes being blown wide. Asta panicked and bite his lip, gently tugging Yuno closer. "Shhhh, just breathe with me okay? Can you do that?" Yuno nodded, tucking his head into Asta's shoulder embarrassedly. Asta froze at the other being so touchy and looked down at the Yuno’s broken figure in the darkness. He was shaking and clutching fistfuls of Asta hastily put on shirt. The magicless boy smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Yuno, pulling him in and whispering praise into his ear.

Yuno, on the other hand, was humiliated. Here he was again, huddling under Asta's protection. Under Asta warm, soft protection... much like the blonde himself. Soft and warm. He wished he could stay swaddled in Asta's strong arms all day. It reminded him of younger days when they were just kids and he would get attacks often. Asta would always be the one to save him. When he was all alone, when everything faded out into nothingness. When the light in his life was gone and there wasn't a reason to keep going. He would freeze and all of his senses would shut down.

He was trapped, alone with nothing and no one. He could faintly hear the other's trying to get to him, but he didn't care, it wasn't Asta. He couldn't see anything but he could swear his eyes were open. He couldn't touch anything but he was still there. He was still there, _right?_

Then suddenly that _feeling_ of Asta's presence, Yuno would latch onto it desperately, pouring all of his hopes into it. It felt like days before he was brought back, _days_ of being shut out in the dark.

Before he knew it, he was running around with the other's at the church wondering how he got there.

There was that fear that he wasn't good enough, that Asta left. And really, was he good enough for Asta? Asta was his world, his light, his reason for joining the Magic Knights. No, he wasn't good enough for someone like Asta, he was just a weak crybaby like he was all those years ago. It never changed. He was just a burden and he knew it. Asta was the light at the end of a tunnel, Asta was the spark of hope that would one day change the world for the better. Asta was perfect. Asta could never love him.

Yuno knew it was true, but that didn't mean it hurt any less.

It was Asta who brought him out before he could disassociate, it was always Asta. "There, just like that in and out." Asta comforted as though he could read Yuno’s mind, stroking Yuno's back. Yuno felt all of his worries practically melt away at Asta's praise. Asta was like that, he could make any problem fade instantly with just a smile. "Slowly." Asta said, voice low like he was addressing a warning. Yuno complied, burying his face into the crook of Asta's neck and willing his shoulders to stop shaking. He felt the rise and fall of Asta's chest underneath the palms of his hands, matching his breathing to Asta's without him even needing to try. Yuno's body quickly stopped shaking and his heart rate was slowing. There was something so calming about being in Asta's care and they continued until Yuno's breaths were in sync with Asta's.

"You're doing so good, Yuno." Yuno stared into the dark of his room. His eyes felt dry but he couldn't cry anymore, he had no tears left. Asta words were said with such genuine care it hurt. Yuno shuddered, wrapping his arms underneath Asta's armpits and clutching his shoulders, afraid he would leave him again. But Asta knew just what he needed, he always did.

"Now listen to my heartbeat, okay?" Asta instructed, he hated seeing Yuno in this state, it made him feel so helpless. Each tremble from the taller boy was like a weight on his heart. Asta pretended like he didn't hear the strangled sounds coming from the ravenette, he knew it would make Yuno feel awkward and embarrassed. And with that combination Yuno would start to get nervous and push Asta away. That couldn't happen, it wouldn't, not on Asta's watch.

When Asta guided Yuno's head to his heart, memories filled his mind of all the times they've done this before. When they were just kids and Yuno would pretzel them together, like he needed to feel every part of Asta to know that he was there. The tips of Yuno's ears heated up at Asta's rough hands caressing his face and pressing him up against his firm chest. Yuno closed his eyes and tuned out the ~~naughty thoughts~~ odd thoughts that plagued his mind. Drowning in the feel of Asta's nimble fingers playing with his hair. Braiding it and running his hands through the matted tangles while the steady beating of his heart kept him company. It was all so soothing Yuno could've fallen asleep right then and there.

"Do you remember... when you were just a babe, we would always sneak into each other's bed so we could sleep together." Asta reminisced aloud, head tilted to the ceiling even though he couldn't see anything. A small smile on his face at the warm childhood memories they shared.

Yuno knew exactly what he was talking about and it was not, in fact, when he was 'just a babe'. They did that throughout nearly their entire lives until they were separated by joining different Magic Knights squads. With their small beds it was challenging to fit two teenage boys but whenever Yuno wouldn't drag himself over to Asta, the blonde would simply bellyflop onto him and sleep right then and there. The recollection made Yuno's face flush and he pouted against Asta's chest. "It made father mad..." Yuno grumbled, exhaustion clear in his voice as he thought back to simpler times with Asta.

"Yeah, it did." Asta laughed quietly and the angelic sound made Yuno's stomach churn. "But eventually they stopped caring." Asta said, his voice was quiet and his tone soft. They stayed like that for a moment, enjoying each other's warmth and presence when Asta's words decided to carry against his will.

"I'm never going to leave you again." Asta whispered breathily. It flew out of his mouth before his brain could process the words. His face turned a cherry red and for the first time that night Asta was glad they were in the dark. Asta wasn't the only one blushing, Yuno all but froze in the manaless boy's arms, blush spreading from his pointed ears to his cheeks. Yuno heard Asta's heart speed up against his ear, the loud thumping made him lift his head back up so he didn't turn deaf.

Yuno brought his face up to Asta's, looking at the other with such intensity it made Asta squirm.

Asta's breathing was ragged and he was looking down, like he was too embarrassed to meet Yuno's eye. That made Yuno frown and he brushed the back of his hand over Asta's cheek, stroking the soft skin there. A silent gasp escaped past Asta's lips and their eyes met, glittering green stared into glossy amber. Leaning forward, Yuno pressed their foreheads together, breathing onto Asta's inviting lips. Yuno was wrapped around Asta’s finger and he knew it.

Neither had enough courage to close the distance so they stayed together for a while, a heap of limbs slowly turning numb. Asta was so ethereal, just knowing it was him in Yuno’s arms was enough to calm him instantly, the previous situation already forgotten. Yuno's hair was even more of a mess than when Asta started with it and Sylph was still nowhere to be seen. But Yuno had a feeling that she was watching them respectfully.

With a shuddered breath, Asta grabbed the sides of Yuno's face making the taller boy jerk in confusion.

"I miss this, I miss _you_ , Yuno." Asta's eyes were squinted shut, a pink blush dusting his cheeks as he proclaimed his feelings to the very boy they revolved around. But it only served to make Yuno confused. His heart was pounding in his chest and Asta's did little to calm him down.

"I missed you too, Asta." His response was so genuine and automatic it gave him whiplash. Asta had so much power over him and he didn't even know it.

"No, Yuno—" Asta cut himself off with a sigh, gnawing at his lips, conflicted. Yuno was too oblivious, he wouldn't understand how Asta was feeling unless he outright told him, but it made his heart surge at the conformation that Yuno missed him too.

“I love you!”


	2. A Day With You Feels Like An Eternity In Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I started writing about them just declaring what they loved about each other, but then it started getting borderline spicy and I had to remember that there was angst in the last chapter so I finished it being kind of silly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Sylph is definitely spying on them and fangirling her heart out.

A brief moment of silence passed between the two before Asta gave into the pressure. Yuno's eyes were intoxicating, and they were searching his so thoroughly Asta felt if he didn't say the truth he may die. "I love you Yuno, like more than friends, or rivals, or brothers." Asta confessed and Yuno froze, it was like time stopped and a wave of silence passed over them. Yuno's lack of response was killing Asta, the shorter boy's hand stilled in Yuno's hair and Asta moved it to clutch Yuno's shoulders, sitting up tall and holding himself to match the wind user's slouched height. The two shared a brief look where a million words were said before Asta started again.

"I love every stupid smirk you make when you think no one's looking. I love your beautiful magic, you're so powerful and I'm so proud of you. I love when you laugh, when you _really_ laugh. I love when we're alone and I just want to hold you and never let go. I want to kiss you and give you everything you could ever want. I love you, Yuno." Asta announced, squinting his eyes shut, afraid of the expression on said boy's face. Yuno retracted himself in shock and Asta knew he made a mistake, already missing the warmth of the taller boy.

It was dead silent, so quiet you could hear a pen drop. It only lasted for a split second but to Asta it felt like an eternity. Yuno was dumbfounded, Asta loved him, _him_. He felt like his heart was going to explode with how fast it was beating, his brain was short circuiting just trying to sort through everything Asta had just said. Asta couldn't even look at him right now, but that gave Yuno the opportunity to inspect every inch of his perfect face. Asta was so beautiful, it was a shock he didn't know it.

Asta's cheeks were a bright red and Yuno was suddenly acutely aware of how bad his ears were burning. With an awkward cough, he used a small breeze to cool them down. The sudden wind made Asta shiver but he still couldn't look Yuno in the eye. Yuno smiled at the shorter boy in front of him and pulled Asta back to him.

Asta had helped save him from falling AND professed his love for him, the least Yuno could do was respond.

Trying to form the words but failing Yuno rubbed his nose against Asta's, a loving gesture from when they were kids, exchanging eskimo kisses with the boy and letting Asta know that everything was alright. "...I love how passionate you are, even about the smallest things." The 'even about me' went unsaid, but Asta's head snapped up at his voice and the two boys were closer than ever. "I love how no matter what anyone says about you, you never let it bring you down." Yuno continued, holding Asta close. "I love how much you care about other people, even if they're total strangers. But I wish you would take care of yourself too." Yuno scolded half-heartedly while Asta watched with disbelief in his beautiful watery eyes. "I love how your eyes sparkle whenever you see my magic. I love how big your smile gets whenever you look at me and I hate it when that smile is for someone else." Yuno admitted shamefully.

"I want to tuck you away and make you mine. I want to protect you from this awful world but I know that I can't." The corners of Asta's mouth quirked up in a bashful smile at that and Yuno cracked a small smile. Yuno brushed away some of Asta's hair making the boy gasp silently and lean into the touch. Yuno's heart threatened to leap out of his chest at the image which practically made him melt before an awful lightbulb went off in his mind. A small impish smile took over his features and he licked his lips. "I love your awful sining voice-Hey!-when you belt out Christmas carols loud enough to make the church shake." Yuno said with jest but there wasn't a single lie, he really did love that about Asta.

The blonde huffed and pulled back and Yuno tried to ignore how disappointed it made him. The ash-blonde crossed his arms and pouted at Yuno adorably. "Yeah! Well, I love how determined you are to cook even though you can't." Asta declared loudly making Yuno's eye twitch, he did _not_ just go there.

Asta did, in fact, just go there.

No one makes fun of his beautiful singing voice.

"I love how you always feel the need to scream no matter what it is you're doing." Yuno said with a look that said 'try me'. Asta scoffed and scooted closer until their knees bumped against each other. Asta blushed at his own actions and Yuno couldn't help the small squeak of surprise that left him when Asta intertwined their fingers.

"I love your stupid, handsome face." Asta said accusingly, immediately dissipating the sweet moment. Yuno blinked as he processed the words.

"That doesn't sound like very much of an insult, Asta." Yuno pointed out with a smug smile. Asta spluttered and turned a bright red.

"And I love how smart you are." Asta swiftly recovered from his embarrassment, leaning up to meet Yuno's face with a dreamy expression. Asta's eyes were half-closed and his pink lips were puckered just slightly. Asta's legs were open just a little more than Yuno's and as the boys inched closer to each other they slotted around Yuno's hips in an almost subconscious matter. Asta was in Yuno’s lap. Neither boy was functioning at this point anymore.

"I love your sense of humor." Yuno responded, untangling their hands and limbs before moving to caress the back of Asta's neck, holding him in place and leaning back until he was flush against his mattress. Asta had to arch his back to reach Yuno from the new angle and Yuno felt the blonde's thighs constricting around his own. Asta's face hovered just above Yuno's, his wild hair falling over his face and hanging over his eyes from the absence of his headband. Yuno's thumb trailed over Asta's adam's apple. As Asta swallowed hard, Yuno pressed it down and used his other hand to rub Asta's lower back.

"I love how talented you are." Asta praised, finger curling around Yuno's jaw, and Yuno had to tear his eyes away from watching his biceps working from just the slightest movement. Asta was so captivating, so beautiful it hurt to look at.

"I love your strength." Yuno countered immediately and Asta smiled. His hands rested near Yuno's shoulders, atop his chest. Yuno's dark hair was fanned out around him, Asta could run his fingers through those curls all day long. Yuno was so perfect and all for him. Yuno was so perfect and Asta was just... Asta. Yuno loved him, Asta could pinch himself. And Yuno was honest, Asta could tell. Even though Yuno could hide his thoughts well, all of his emotions spilled freely from his eyes.

"I love your gold eyes." Asta said, staring into them with so much love. Yuno never wanted to wake up from this dream, there was no way this was actually happening. But if it were a dream, he and Asta would already be— nope, nevermind. This was happening, this was _real_ , Asta was there with him. He was holding Asta, just like he'd imagined so many times before, but this was 1,000% better than his imagination could ever hope to be. Asta's hands roved over his pecs almost absentmindedly, like he couldn't help himself. It made Yuno smirk which then made Asta blush even harder.

"I love your touch." Yuno whispered, placing a hand over Asta's and using the other to cup his face and pull him in. Their breathing combined making the air around them thick and heavy. Asta's tongue darted out to moisten his chapped lips and Yuno felt something dark inside him stir.

"I love your kisses." Asta said, face inches from Yuno's. The ravenette blinked in confusion, tongue darting out to moisten his lips absentmindedly. Asta's eyes felt heavy, unconsciously mirroring the action.

After a beat Yuno swallowed audibly, Adam's apple bobbing up. "But we've never kissed—" Asta cut Yuno off with -you guessed it- a kiss. Resting his hand on Yuno's chest and moving to sit on his torso. There was a brief moment of shock before Yuno squinted his eyes shut and kissed back with as much passion as he could muster. Yuno was cupping the back of Asta's neck and pulling him closer, the action made Asta's stomach do an entire gymnastics routine as his hands clutched the fabric of Yuno's shirt. It was messy, and they were both nervous, but it was pure ecstasy.

Kissing Asta was intoxicating, like a drug he could get addicted to, and Yuno quickly found himself chasing after Asta's lips. Asta was a masterpiece to behold, a pleasure Yuno had yet to delve in, and this was a dream come true. Yuno’s thumbs were rubbing Asta’s smooth skin, gripping his body tightly. Nimble fingers worked their way under the hem of Asta’s shirt and the full body shiver Yuno was rewarded with almost made him choke. There were hands gripping his arms, roaming over his chest, in his hair. Their lips smacked against each other as Asta hovered over Yuno, touches tentative and exploratory but needy. It wasn't quick or desperate, it was more slow and sweet.

They stayed like that for a minute, and when they finally parted they were both unbelievably red and breathing hard against each other's lips. It was silent like that for a moment until Asta moved to roll off of Yuno, but the hands on his hips held him in place. "I don't know what I did to make you love me, but I love you too, Asta..." Yuno whispered, forehead pressed against Asta's, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Do you want me to stay here?" Asta asked hopefully.

"Yes." Yuno said almost instantly and Asta looked at him, surprised. He realized this and looked away embarrassedly. ".....please?" His shyness made Asta stifle a laugh with his fist, he didn't want to wake up the others after all. Yuno saw this and threw a pillow at him, their night was far from over. And he was still mad about the cooking comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuno is literally perfect and flawless in the anime so I constructed an evil plan (and my new favorite headcanon) to make him seem flawed.
> 
> Yuno is bad at cooking, spread the word.


	3. How Asta Woke Up Next To Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the morning Asta figures he should get water for Yuno. What he didn’t take into consideration, was the boy waking up while he was gone.
> 
> ...
> 
> And dear God Yuno needs to put on a shirt or else Asta will smack him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be cute to have a little bonus chapter about the aftermath in the next morning.
> 
> And introducing Captain Vangeance as an actual meme.

Asta crept into the large room with all the other members of the Golden Dawn. Waking up next to Yuno felt like heaven, being wrapped around his strong arms and tucked under his chin protectively. He could've stayed like snuggled up like that forever.

Yuno's pale skin shone in the sunlight and his hair was tousled from the night's sleep. He looked even prettier in light of early morning if it were possible. Yuno's ability to be attractive in any scenario was starting to piss Asta off, but now he had it all to himself and he was going to utilize every moment to the best of his ability. Asta was barely convinced Yuno was human anymore, Yuno was a masterpiece sent down to him by the gods.

It was a miracle that Yuno didn't wake up when Asta stripped himself off from the taller boy.

He ended up falling onto the floor trying to unhook his leg from Yuno's with a loud thud that shook the room. But when he popped his head up to check, the wind mage was sleeping soundly like nothing had happened at all, making grabby motions where Asta laid. Slipping a pillow into Yuno's arms like it was the only thing he was meant to do Asta re-tucked him in with a kiss and all-but sprinted out of the room.

Yuno was probably still pretty wiped from last night, it was the first time his separation anxiety had kicked in that badly in years after all. Asta really didn't want to go, and he especially didn't want Yuno to wake up alone but it was practically midday already and he was getting _hungry_. He was also somewhat afraid of the sorry rich-person food they served at the Golden Dawn. Nothing could ever match Charmy's cooking or Sister Lily's tatoes, he half-wondered if they traded secret recipes.

But still, it was a miracle he managed to get to the mess hall on the first try, the Golden Dawn base is even more confusing than the Black Bulls, and it moves! Swiftly and silently, Asta moved to grab a glass of water. Trying to go by unnoticed, key word trying.

"Asta?" It was surprisingly Langris that noticed the manaless boy first. Some of the other members made a face at Langris like he was crazy and followed his line of sight, only to find he was completely sane.

Asta panicked. "Oh, hey guys! What are you doing here?!" Asta greeted before mentally slapping himself. Of course they would be here, this was their base. Asta looked over the sea of people ranging from confused to downright disappointed at Asta's sudden arrival.

"I think the better question is what are _you_ doing here, Asta." A voice said from behind him, deep and soothing and _oh, no_. He faintly recognized that voice, turning around and trying his best to put on a casual smile he was met face to face with Vangeance, Captain of the Golden Dawn. _Shit_. Asta said internally.

"It's not my fault, Sylph—err, Bell brought me here!" Asta said, making wild X's with his arms and backing away. It was then that Asta saw Vangeance didn't have his mask on and he paused, intrigued. Asta's heard of the 'weg' curse that the Captain of the Golden Dawn had but he'd never actually seen it up close. The entire top half of his face was a violet color with darker purple splotches. His hair was completely white and there were two receding bald spots on the front of his forehead. In all honesty, it looked kind of beautiful. It was different, and Asta was never one to strive away from being different.

"Cool scar." Asta had blurted out before he could even process what he just said. Vangeance raised and eyebrow at Asta, eyeing him silently. Trying his best not to be utterly mortified, Asta apologized profusely, bowing down rapidly to show his respect when a soft laugh came from the Golden Dawn's Captain.

Asta lifted his head and peaked at Vangeance in awe, the sound was muffled and quiet, hidden behind the older's fist. "Thank you." Said Vangeance gratefully, before nodding at Asta and brushing past him. Asta felt his soul leave his body as he tried his best not to collapse to the ground. Why did he have to be like this?

"And Asta?" Vangeance said, and Asta turned to face him. "Next time you visit try not to be so loud, it's sweet that you love each other but my room is right below Yuno's." Vangeance dropped the bomb before gracefully walking away, cape flowing behind him leaving Asta to deal with the entirety of the Golden Dawn. As everyone's brains caught up with the sentence they all slowly turned to Asta, realizing just what Vangeance was implying. The first to recover was Langris who burst out into shrill laughter.

"I didn't think he had it in him." Said Langris, obviously addressing Yuno and their newfound relationship. Asta spluttered, face burning bright red with embarrassment, it's not like they even did anything, they just kissed a little. Langris had a cackle that would put the Queen of Witches to shame as he pointed at Asta in amusement and slammed his palm down on the table. Asta had to admit this was the most expressive he'd ever seen the Vice Captain. He stood there underneath everyone's judgmental eyes before a lightbulb went off in his head.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to make you the maid of honor." Asta retorted, sending a glare Langris' way, though there was no negative intent behind it. Langris 'tsked' annoyedly and Asta smirked in triumph, completely brushing past the implication of future marriage.

In the blink of an eyes Klaus materialized next to him. "Asta! That is wildly inappropriate! To think that Yuno would engage in such activities!" Klaus shouted, nearly making Asta jump out of his skin. The Black Bulls boy felt his cheeks burning and he waved his hands around frantically to defend himself.

"Calm down, we didn't do anything." Asta reassured. At the church they were always told not to give into temptation, but of course, they were still educated on the matter and as a result couldn’t care less. They’d gone this far without it, didn’t they? Even so it made Klaus splutter. He pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose And flushed embarrassedly. Coughing into his hand awkwardly making Asta suppress a chuckle.

"I-I see, but that is still unacceptable!" Klaus continued to scold Asta while Mimosa tried half-heartedly to stop him. Asta laughed at their antics, he missed spending time with the Golden Dawn. Ever since he started training at the Heart Kingdom it felt like he hadn't seen them in forever.

The reunion was somewhat interrupted when the double doors creaked open. The Golden Dawn diverted their attention to the sound to see who it was. In the doorway stood a rather disheveled-looking Yuno. The Golden Dawn was taken aback, it was improper to not be dressed in uniform when entering anywhere that isn't your own quarters. Yuno had always followed that unspoken rule except for right now.

He leaned against the doors with his black hair even messier than usual and he appeared still to be half-asleep. He wasn't wearing the Golden Dawn robe or even his usual clothes. All he wore were plaid pajama pants and no shirt, exposing his lean but sturdy figure. Everyone's jaw was practically to the floor at his this point. Though it appeared that the small group (Klaus, Mimosa, and Asta) didn't even take notice of his arrival. But Yuno didn't care about them, his eyes were glued onto Asta's small figure.

Yuno pushed himself off from the door and made a B-line over to Asta. Klaus' reprimanding speech came to a suddenly halt when he finally caught sight of Yuno. "Klaus?" Asta asked with concern. Said teen faltered awkwardly and turned back to face Asta. Before he could speak Yuno was wrapping his arms around Asta and pulling him into his embrace making the latter squeak in alarm. Asta's instincts told him to wildly jerk his elbow into the ribs of whoever was touching him but he managed to refrain himself from doing so (he knew Yuno was there, he sensed his ki, but that didn't make him any less surprised).

The touch was familiar and at the scent of mint and vanilla Asta knew it was Yuno. Yuno was the one hugging Asta from behind, the realization made Asta's brain stop dead in its tracks. Yuno nuzzled his cheek against the top of Asta's head making Asta flush.

The adorable display of affection furthered when Asta turned in Yuno's arms, facing the tired wind user. Yuno grumbled and looked down at Asta with posture that would make Sister Lily disappointed. Dark circles were clearly visible but to Asta he never looked more beautiful. Yuno's black hair was matted and sticking out in every direction and Asta wanted nothing more than to work out the tangles with his fingers. Yuno yawned and smacked his lips before burying his face in Asta's neck making Asta's heart skip a beat.

"Good morning, Yuno." Asta greeted with an airy laugh, petting Yuno's hair softly. Asta trailed his hand down the side of Yuno's face and couldn't help the urge to squish his cheek making the latter's face warp. Yuno said nothing and leaned into his touch. His honey eyes were sickly sweet and they were staring right at Asta with so much love. The manaless boy's cheeks to darkened and the butterflies in his stomach turned to chainsaws.

"Mornin'..." Grumbled Yuno. Asta shivered in Yuno's arms, his morning voice was going to take some getting used to. Yuno leaned down expectantly with his neck extended. Asta chuckled at his behavior, knowing full well Yuno was not a morning person. Asta obliged to the silent request and reached up to cup Yuno's face, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before pulling away and hugging him back. Asta buried his face in Yuno's chest while the ravenette held him there, keeping him close. The Golden Dawn was astonished, no one had ever seen Yuno like this before. He was usually the blunt, serious rookie, but now he was soft and clingy, almost... domestic. Mimosa snickered at Klaus' bewildered expression and dragged him away while the rest of the Golden Dawn quickly averted their analytical eyes and continued their conversations prior to their arrival.

"Come back to bed." Yuno pleaded after while making Asta stifle a laugh. His face was tired, that much was clear with the dark circles under his eyes, but they were shining more than ever and his expression was a small genuine smile reserved only for Asta.

"It's practically noon Yuno, I can't." Yuno groaned and stuffed his face further into Asta's neck, tickling the ash blonde and making Asta laugh loudly. "Yuno!" Asta chided, smacking lightly on one of the arms trapping him against the taller boy. Yuno didn't move and snuggled in further. Asta somehow managed to wiggle his way out of Yuno's arms leaving Yuno behind to pout.

Asta rolled his eyes and held out the cup of water he grabbed. "Drink." Asta demanded, shoving the full glass into Yuno's hands. Yuno made a face at the liquid and then directed it at Asta, it was thoughtful, really, especially considering how scratchy his throat was. Asta stuck his tongue out and Yuno just knew he was going to connect him drinking 'his rivals water' to becoming the Wizard King. And as much as Yuno loved Asta, his brain couldn't process anything this early in the morning (is totally not early). With a grateful nod he downed the glass, getting a taste of the cool water flowing down his tongue and soothing his vocal cords. When he was finished he smacked his lips and yawned, setting aside the glass on some random countertop and turning his attention back to Asta with pleading eyes.

Asta knew that look, and any other time he would fall victim to his boyfriends -just saying that made him want to shove his face in a pillow and squeal- puppy eyes, but not today. "Eat, drink, put a shirt on, and then maybeeee I'll consider going back to bed." Asta teased, drawing out the word 'maybe'. Yuno stared at him with a face like Asta just ran over his cat. The ash-blonde snorted at the expression and crossed his arms. "Eat, you're built like a twig." If Yuno was offended before, he was outraged now.

"Am not!" Yuno shouted.

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not, it's not my fault you can bench press a cow!" Yuno objected, pointing a finger at Asta making the boy snort.

Asta shook his head and placed a hand on Yuno's arm. "Get dressed and come down to eat, then we can do whatever you want, okay?" Asta reasoned and Yuno scrunched up his face in thought. It was adorable, and for a moment Yuno's eyes raked over Asta before he huffed and blew hair out of his vision only for it to fall right back into place.

Yuno's shoulders sagged and he looked away, unwilling to meet Asta's eye. ".......fine." Yuno knew when he lost and he admitted defeat, pouting like a toddler denied their favorite toy.

* * *

"You are a bad person." Yuno said, but because he was eating it was muffled and just sounded ridiculous as he pointed his fork at Asta accusingly. The ash blonde gasped dramatically with false offense before a smug grin broke out upon his face.

"Awww, you know you love me~" Asta sang, and if Yuno had to guess he would be spinning in his chair if it could.

Yuno rested his face in his hand, head tilted to the side as he studied his rival. The name 'Golden Dawn' was fitting as rays of golden sunlight flooded into the cafeteria, shining brightly and accentuating Asta's features. His green eyes reflected the light and seemed to sparkle in the sun. Asta's eyes were so perfect, all of Asta was perfect.

"I do." Yuno said dreamily making Asta's cheeks flush.

The Golden Dawn felt more lively when Asta was with him. He missed this. He loved Asta's banter. He loved Asta's determination. His eyes. His smile. His voice. His kindness. Even his presence was enough to calm Yuno down instantly.

When Asta was with him Yuno could be _free_.

He wanted to give Asta the world with every fiber of his being. Love was a silly word, really, but Yuno could say without a doubt that he was madly in love with Asta.

Reaching across the table to hold Asta's hand and the ash-blonde intertwined their fingers flawlessly, a perfect fit.

And little did he know, Asta was never going to let go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, feel free to tell me what you thought of my work!
> 
> But for right now, drink some water and go to sleep, it’s like 1:00a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you thought of the story, and I will take it into consideration when writing my next fanfic. As well as any suggestions you might have for future stories.
> 
> FYI, I currently have 19 drafts of Asta x Yuno drabbles, so stay tuned.


End file.
